


Sunlit Kisses

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlit kisses are prettier. Or so Merlin thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ella_rose88, robinmarian and jontinf on livejournal as a belated Christmas gift.

“What are you grinning so foolishly about?” Merlin teased as they cantered leisurely back to Camelot after yet another peace meeting.

“I’m not,” snapped Arthur quickly schooling his face into a more serious expression. His eyes still twinkled and Merlin just laughed even more.

“I wonder, could it be the copious amount of paperwork you left back at the castle?”

“Ha! Gwen said she would tackle those for me,” the self-satisfied grin crept back onto Arthur’s face.

“She didn’t. She said she would sort it out for you. It’s not like she has nothing better to do.”

The smile fell a little and Arthur reached out to smack Merlin on the shoulder.

“You really shouldn’t smack your new adviser. It’s unbecoming.”

“Adviser-cum-manservant,” retorted Arthur before he spurred his horse on. He could see Camelot in the near distance and was really quite eager to return to his wife.

The smile sneaked back onto his face.

++++

“Arthur! You’re back early.”

Now, he was certain he was grinning foolishly but he didn’t care. Grabbing Gwen by the waist, he tugged her closer to him so he could bury his face in her neck. Her fingers were in his hair, urging his face up.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” he muttered, his eyes fixed on her lips. Unwilling to wait any longer, he dipped his head to capture her lips with his.

“Wait, wait!”

The sudden intrusion caused them to jump apart and Arthur glared at a panting Merlin.

“What are you doing?”

“Before you, well, you know, you should move a bit more to your right.” Merlin flashed a quick grin as he gestured to a spot vaguely to the right of them.

“What?” Arthur had let go of Gwen and turned his attention to his court adviser who was about to lose his title after just two weeks.

“The sun,” replied Merlin knowingly.

“The sun?” Stepping forward and strategically putting herself between Arthur and Merlin, she smiled curiously at Merlin.

Merlin nodded eagerly. “The sun. You need it streaming between you as you kiss.”

Arthur and Gwen glanced at each other, frowned and stared at Merlin again.

“Are you alright Merlin?” “Have you gone mad?”

The grin slid off Merlin’s face as he sighed, “you two were doing so well before too. You need to stand here so the sun can light up your kiss.”

“Why?” Arthur, for the three hundredth time this week, wondered why he had appointed Merlin as court adviser if this was the sort of advice he was getting.

“Because, uh, because it’s prettier that way.”

“And this is important … wait … have you been watching our kisses?!”

Gwen flushed as she gasped, “Merlin!”

“Um, I have to go do some advisery stuff now. Why don’t you two just carry on?” With a speed Arthur never knew he had, Merlin darted out of the room, leaving a slightly confused Gwen and an appalled Arthur staring at the closed door.

“Did I hear what I just heard?”

“If you heard that Merlin is a pervert then yes,” grumbled Arthur, going through in his mind the various ways he could punish Merlin.

“Do you think he’s outside watching then?” murmured Gwen as she closed the gap between her and Arthur.

Distracted by her sudden closeness, Arthur grunted in reply, preferring to wrap his arms around his wife.

“You know,” Gwen whispered against his lips, “maybe we should give him something to really watch.”

Laughter spilled from Arthur. “You, Queen Guinevere, are a very naughty queen.”


End file.
